This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A blowout preventer (BOP) stack may be installed on a wellhead to seal and control an oil and gas well during drilling operations. A tubular string may be suspended inside a drilling riser and extend through the BOP stack into the wellhead. During drilling operations, a drilling fluid may be delivered through the tubular string and returned through a bore between the tubular string and a casing of the drilling riser. In the event of a rapid invasion of formation fluid in the bore, commonly known as a “kick,” the BOP stack (e.g., one or more rams) may be actuated to seal the bore and to control a fluid pressure in the bore, thereby protecting well equipment disposed above the BOP stack. In operation, opposite rams may be driven linearly toward one another to seal the bore. Unfortunately, the rams may have certain drawbacks associated with their linear actuation (such as sealing the bore in only one direction below the rams).